


Не по крови, но по духу (Not in Blood but in Bond)

by PulpFiction



Series: Не по крови, а по духу [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, POV Original Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Карен начала считать Шерлока членом семьи, но, когда она сказала об этом вслух, Тесс заявила, что Карен ничего не понимает, если так думает.





	Не по крови, но по духу (Not in Blood but in Bond)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not in Blood but in Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449936) by [ArwenKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi). 



Карен Лестрейд своей жизнью всегда была довольна. Люди часто удивлялись, когда она им это говорила, что жутко ее раздражало. Раздражало то, что ее считали несчастной, потому что она росла без матери. К ней относились, будто она родилась без ног или слепая. Она пыталась объяснить, что трудно хотеть или скучать по тому, о чем не имеешь понятия. Карен частенько предлагала этим людям расспросить своих старших сестер о том, как, по их мнению, расти без матери. Луизе было пять, Тесс — три года, когда ушла их мать, а Карен всего пять месяцев. Она посмеивалась про себя, когда ее предложение принимали всерьез. Тесс совсем не помнила матери, а Луиза на нее злилась. И всегда будет злиться, по мнению Карен.

Но главное, что ее бесило — неявное предположение о том, что ее отец не справлялся со своими родительскими обязанностями. Ее отцом был Грегори Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда, и она не променяла бы его на целый мир. Она никогда не хотела, чтобы он добивался возвращения матери или женился на другой женщине и не страдала от отсутствия мачехи. Самой близкой женщиной в ее жизни, помимо сестер, была тетя Молли, которая жила в Верхнем Клэптоне и с которой были прекрасные отношения. Молли Хемворт-Лестрейд не была ее матерью, но она отлично справлялась с тем, что не могли дать Карен сестры и отец, который, в конце концов, был мужчиной и не со всем мог или хотел иметь дело.

У Луизы и Тесс были свои интересы — они уже учились в университете. Луиза хотела стать учителем, а Тесс — актрисой. В Тесс Карен верила слепо, хоть и не видела спектакля, который мог бы соответствовать характеру Тесс так, как роль Велмы Келли в университетской постановке «Чикаго». Сама Карен решила, что хочет быть похожа на отца. Ей хотелось служить в полиции с того времени, как она стала понимать, чем занимается отец. Ее энтузиазм крепчал, когда к ним в гости приходила Салли Донован. Отец беспокоился о ее выборе профессии. Конечно, он ведь был отцом, а она была совсем юна.

Отец, по понятным причинам, построил свой мир вокруг двух центров — работы и дочерей, которые на удивление хорошо совместились. Все сложилось хорошо, и Карен знала, что должна благодарить за это Луизу. Если бы Луиза была младшей, а Карен — старшей, семейная жизнь сложилась бы по-другому. Впрочем, кто-то должен был присматривать за отцом, и это стало обязанностью Карен с тех пор, как она смогла задать вопрос, в порядке или он и не хочет ли с ней поиграть.

Это не значит, сестры не обращали на отца внимания. Просто Луиза больше занималась домом и сестрами, а Тесс и в лучшие времена редко замечала мир вне себя. Миссия опекать отца естественным образом досталась Карен и стала по-настоящему официальной, когда в их жизнь вошел Шерлок Холмс.

============================================

Карен было одиннадцать, когда отец пришел домой расстроенным из-за парня по имени Шерлок Холмс. Гениальный наркоман, которого отец не мог отстранить от дел, потому что тот почти все их раскрыл. Папа был блистательным, папа был невероятно блистательным, и Карен говорила об этом каждый день. Луиза велела ей замолчать, потому что не видела пользы, но Карен проигнорировала сестру и продолжала хвалить отца. Естественно, она не участвовала в расследованиях, но знала, что такое наркомания, и понимала, что Шерлок Холмс без ее отца пропадет. Теперь, спустя годы, Карен знала точно — Шерлок Холмс убил бы себя, в результате несчастного случая или иным образом, без Грегори Лестрейда и его расследований. Он не стал бы тем человеком, который бросился с крыши, чтобы защитить друзей. Шерлок Холмс, с которым она впервые встретилась, продал бы ее за наркотики.

Шерлок Холмс занимал в жизни отца такое большое место, что Тесс однажды спросила, не поставить ли для него стул за обеденным столом. За это ее отправили в ее комнату, и Карен поспешно пошла следом, бормоча в ее адрес что-то нелестное. Ситуация была понятной — не потребность Тесс в внимании, а все остальное. Они никогда не видели Шерлока Холмса, а он стал частью их жизни, и Карен уже тогда думала, что это навсегда, хорошо это было или плохо. Вопрос времени, когда он возникнет воочию. Не по приглашению на ужин, нет. Карен понимала достаточно, чтобы не ждать совместного ужина, как не ожидала от Тесс «пожалуйста» и «спасибо», если только та не добивалась чего-нибудь для себя лично.

Однажды, вернувшись домой из школы, Карен обнаружила Шерлока, который рылся в столе ее отца. Она не знала, что он искал, да и неважно. Оглядываясь назад, ей следовало бы подумать о своих действиях после того, как она вошла в дверь и увидела худого, бледного, похожего на призрак, человека, которого ее отец искренне считал хорошим, несмотря на доказательства обратного. Она отправила отцу смс-ку с телефона сестры (Тесс оставила его на зарядке), а со своего телефона набрала 999, чтобы сообщить о проникновении.

Шерлок оставался в доме, пока она с сердцем, колотящимся у горла, разговаривала с диспетчером. Она была маленькой, а он — большим, но, судя по его виду, она легко могла убежать от него или вылезти через окно на крышу соседского дома.

— Не стоит прыгать, — первое, что сказал ей Шерлок. Он добавил, что, она, скорее всего, сорвется и сломает ногу. Тогда его убьет Лестрейд, а, несмотря на вредные привычки, Шерлок не имел желания умирать. — Лучше проскользнуть мимо меня и сбежать.

Что-то в этой фразе заставило ее ответить Шерлоку, хотя человек на другом конце провода советовал прекратить разговоры. — Ты позволишь мне сбежать? И не обманешь?

Шерлок поднял бровь, словно впечатлившись ее ответом.

— Ты ведь Карен, верно?

— А ты — мистер Холмс.

— Мой брат — мистер Холмс, — строго поправил ее Шерлок, и Карен больше никогда не называла его мистером Холмсом.

— Очаровательно, — сейчас Карен спокойно могла усмехнуться человеку в лицо. Но тогда она была гораздо моложе, и с нынешней колокольни не винила бы Шерлока, если бы он стер ухмылку с ее лица. Однако вместо того, чтобы повести себя как типичный преступник (именно таким его увидела Карен, несмотря на мнение отца), он просканировал ее с головы до ног, как охранник в аэропорту. Нет, скорее, как металлоискатель или рентгеновский аппарат. Она вспомнила, что отец и Салли говорили, что Шерлок Холмс по одному взгляду на человека может изложить всю его подноготную. Она сразу не испугалась, а теперь и подавно смысла не было. Шерлок мог влезть в дом, но ему доверял отец, а она доверяла папе.

— Я тоже так думаю, — ответил Шерлок, закончив придирчивый осмотр, затем велел сказать диспетчеру, что ведет себя спокойно, не собирается бежать или причинять ей вред. Карен не вешала трубку, потому что так учил ее отец. Она еще несколько минут поговорила с Шерлоком, пока отец не вернулся и не забрал у нее телефон. А до этого он приковал Шерлока наручниками к кухонному стулу. Потом отправил Карен в ее комнату и приказал сидеть, пока он за ней не придет.

Так она и послушалась. Она подслушивала с лестницы, как и ожидал отец, но услышала лишь его крики и тихие возражения Шерлока, пару раз чуть более громкие. Кажется, он искал какую-то особенную ручку, а не деньги или драгоценности. Лестрейд на телефон не отвечал, а прихода Карен Шерлок не ожидал. Он знал про расписание старших дочерей, но забыл про Карен.

Отцу удалось уладить дело с полицией, и, покидая дом, Шерлок подмигнул ей. Отец потом спросил, о чем они с Шерлоком разговаривали.

— Кажется, ты ему понравилась, — заметил он. — Насколько ему может понравиться маленькая девочка.

— Я не маленькая девочка.

Папа сказал, что, конечно, нет, и потрепал ее по волосам. Карен разозлилась, поскольку отец не воспринял ее всерьез.

— Он не такой плохой, как я думала.

Отец следил за тем, чтобы его мнение о Шерлоке оставалось нейтральным. Он говорил, что иногда приходится больше сердиться на болезнь или проблему, чем на человека, но все равно сердился или разочаровывался. Тесс, в отличие от других, обычно все высказывала, а Карен возмущалась тем, что Шерлок огорчал отца и не понимал, какого прекрасного друга он теряет.

— Он не плохой человек, нет, — вздохнул отец. — Раньше я думал, что помогу ему стать хорошим, или мы поможем, но, кажется, это невозможно.

Если отец не мог этого сделать, это не значило, что это невозможно в принципе. Карен так и сказала. У них в классе была девочка, Дженни, которая никак не могла понять дроби, пока ей не помог один учитель. С Дженни занимались репетиторы, причем самые лучшие, а случилось так, что помог учитель музыки.

— Однажды он станет хорошим человеком. Может быть, с твоей помощью, может быть, нет, но это произойдет, — она не понимала, откуда у нее возникла такая уверенность после встречи с Шерлоком. Да, ей было одиннадцать, да, ее мнение могло измениться, но тогда она была уверена. Такой уверенности она раньше никогда не испытывала.

Отец не стал спорить, но, в основном, чтобы не расстраивать.

В следующий раз отец вызвал ее из школы, потому что Шерлок отказался без нее проводить расследование. Искали девочку возраста Карен, сбежавшую из дома, и Шерлок захотел посмотреть, как будет себя вести настоящая девочка одиннадцати с половиной лет. Теперь-то она понимала, что была нужна ему не больше живой куклы, которая могла ходить по комнате, вылезти из окна и побежать в поля. Он так пытался вознаградить ее за встречу в доме. С тех пор она была свидетелем нескольких преступлений, и иногда ей даже приходилось заходить за полицейскую ленту, но именно то дело ей было особенно дорого. Она мечтала рассказать о нем внукам, когда состарится. Они нашли девочку, и Шерлок сказал Лестрейду, что без Карен не справился бы. Она заподозрила его если не во лжи, то в преувеличении, но отец все принял за чистую монету. И мнения своего не поменял.

=============================================

Через два года ей минуло тринадцать лет, и отец стал относиться к ситуации терпимее и меньше беспокоился. Шерлок бросил наркотики и мог зайти к ним в любой час вечером. Тесс не высыпалась и злилась, потому что не любила по утрам гримировать темные круги под глазами. Карен начала воспринимать Шерлока как родственника — своего рода кузена или дядюшку. Она сказала об этом вслух, но Тесс заявила, что Карен вообще понятия о семье не имеет, раз считает Шерлока ее частью.

У них была семья с одним родителем. Инспектором Скотланд-Ярда. Мать сбежала, когда они гостили у тети с дядей, а отец был на работе. Она сказала, что вернется за ними, пообедав с подругами, но так и не пришла. И не оставила никаких следов. Через год отец получил конверт с документами о разводе и официальным отказом от родительских прав. С тех пор никто о ней ничего не слышал. Так что понятие «нормальности» вряд ли было применимо к их семье.

Отец беспокоился о Шерлоке. Заботился о нем, о его здоровье и безопасности (по крайней мере, пытался). Он делал все, чтобы тот зажил нормальной жизнью. Шерлок тогда снимал квартиру на Монтегю-стрит, и его попытка «завязать» казалась серьезной. Карен знала про шесть попыток и три реабилитационных центра. Последняя реабилитация, устроенная неким Майкрофтом (Карен гораздо позже узнала, что это брат Шерлока), похоже, стала окончательной.

Однажды ночью, когда отец спал, она взяла его телефон и нашла номер Шерлока. Отправила ему смс-ку. «Это карен лестрейд. поздравляем и, пожалуйста, больше не повторяй этого. папа никогда не простит тебя. я тоже».

Она не знала, зачем добавила последние слова. Что значило ее мнение для такого человека, как Шерлок Холмс? Она разговаривала с ним чаще, чем сестры, но за последние два года видела его всего несколько раз. В конце концов, она была всего лишь дочерью инспектора Лестрейда и не тем человеком, конечно же, разочарование которого имело вес.

Телефон завибрировал. Она медленно прочла смс-ку и закрыла ладонью рот, чтобы скрыть улыбку и восторженные возгласы.

«Единственное, что заставит меня опять скатиться на дно — сообщения с полным пренебрежением к грамматике, хотя, кажется, ты разбираешься в точках и запятых. Можешь успокоиться — я не собираюсь разочаровывать ни твоего отца, ни тебя. ШХ»

Когда она вернулась в свою комнату, ее собственный телефон мигал новым сообщением.

«Надеюсь, ты удалила нашу переписку с телефона отца. Вряд ли он будет рад тому, что я общаюсь с его тринадцатилетней дочерью без надзора. Я ужасно на всех вас влияю. ШХ»

===============================================

Ее отец по-прежнему лез от Шерлока Холмса на стену. Он, видимо, надеялся, что Шерлок без наркотиков станет мягче. Но Шерлок остался таким же сумасшедшим, блистательным, едким и пренебрежительным. Отец продолжал считать, что Шерлок Холмс когда-нибудь станет хорошим человеком, и Карен тоже так думала. В этом учебном году она видела Шерлока реже, поскольку отец всегда был дома, когда тот заявлялся в гости без предупреждения в поисках расследования или со скуки. Отец смирился, потому что боялся возвращения к кокаину, но предпочитал быть дома во время визитов Шерлока.

Иногда Шерлок приходил к ним и в отсутствие Лестрейда, но только тогда, когда дома была Карен. Обычно он глумился над телепередачами, которые она смотрела, или задачками, которые она решила не так, как надо, но ей все это нравилось. Он был раздражен, и она его жалела. У Шерлока не было друзей, одна лишь работа. «Тебе нужен друг», — сказала она ему. Ей уже было четырнадцать, и она очень хотела остаться в одиночестве, чтобы сделать уроки.

Шерлок рассмеялся и сообщил ей, что у него нет друзей. «У меня никогда не было друзей». «Я думаю, что мой отец и есть твой друг». «Твой отец — идиот». Она решила не поддаваться на провокацию, а он продолжал излагать разные сведения, которыми не должен был делиться с подростком, если честно. Она делала вид, что ей это не интересно, но он не умолкал, а она надеялась, что сможет закончить школу, сдать экзамены и все равно пойти по стопам отца, пусть этот сумасшедший болтает всякую чушь, не переводя дыхание.

— Всем нужны друзья.

— Говорят, что всем нужны матери, и все же вот ты, и прекрасно себя чувствуешь.

— Мне не с чем сравнивать.

— Мне тоже, и у меня все прекрасно.

У Карен было несколько аргументов «против», если то, что говорил отец, и то, что она слышала сама, было правдой. Она хотела объяснить Шерлоку, что иметь друзей необходимо. Имея такого отца, сестер, друзей можно выжить без матери. Если бы исчезли отец и сестры, друзья поддержали бы ее. Если бы у нее была только семья, тоже не случилось бы ничего страшного, но что-то было бы потеряно без Джейн, Кристы и Мэг. Некоторых близких ты выбираешь, и иногда присутствие или отсутствие этих людей решает все. Когда она, наконец, подобрала слова, чтобы объяснить это Шерлоку, тот уже ушел. Отец пришел десятью минутами позже, раздраженный, но не визитом Шерлока.

— У него есть кто-нибудь близкий? — спросила Карен.

— Назойливый брат и милая мать. Никого, с кем можно сходить в киношку на выходные. Если он вообще когда-нибудь ходил в кино.

Карен не стала спрашивать, пойдет ли Шерлок с ним в паб или на футбол. Во-первых, Шерлок не был похож на парня, ходящего по пабам и вечеринкам, во-вторых, ее отец воспринимал Шерлока больше как сына, а не как друга.

Карен с сожалением восприняла эту информацию. Осталось еще одно.

— Надеюсь, он найдет друга. Он одинок.

— Он ничего не знает, и это, наверное, хорошо. Он не знает, что одинок, — одна из самых печальных фраз, что покидали уста ее отца. — Вряд ли он знает, как вести себя с другом, если тот появится.

Шесть месяцев спустя Шерлок Холмс встретился с доктором Ватсоном и перестал заходить к Лестрейдам. Грег и Карен заволновались. Лестрейд беспокоился о докторе, а Карен о том, что Шерлок найдет способ создать кучу проблем.

==============================================

Джон Ватсон служил в армии, что по каким-то странным причинам привело Тесс в восторг. Тесс в этом году рассталась с тремя бойфрендами, и Карен просто тошнило от взглядов, которые она бросала на доктора Ватсона. В семнадцать-то лет Тесс должна была лучше соображать. Луиза в ее возрасте не была такой. Луизе было почти двадцать, а она еще не целовалась. Доктор Ватсон вежливо игнорировал Тесс, а Шерлок изо всех сил избегал напряженности. Странно. Прежний Шерлок стал бы манипулировать. Прежний Шерлок не принял бы приглашение на ужин. Отец приглашал его на ужин — настоящий ужин в кругу семьи, но Шерлок с момента «завязки» ни разу не соглашался. Карен была уверена, что сейчас он принял приглашение только ради своего друга.

У доктора Ватсона не оказалось детей, и он не планировал ими обзаводиться, но с Карен он отлично поладил. Луиза, казалось, всегда была взрослой, а вот справиться с влюбленной Тесс было труднее. Позже все утряслось, но сначала был кошмар. Джон много разговаривал с Тесс и Карен, и Карен изо всех сил старалась вести себя так, чтобы разница в возрасте была не сильно заметна. Кажется, у нее получилось, потому что в какой-то момент Джон попросил называть его просто Джоном.

Отец снова стал наливать вино. Карен оно очень понравилось, но Джон быстро закрыл рукой свой бокал. Очень быстро.

— Мне больше не надо.

— Да ладно, — поддразнил папа. — Немного красного вина полезно.

— Умеренно.

— Родители Джона были алкоголиками, — вмешался Шерлок. — Его сестра тоже, и он ошибочно полагает, что если в семье все спились, ему туда дорога тоже.

— Шанс высок! — Джон рассердился от неловкой темы и от бестактности Шерлока. Но был ли смысл сердиться на Шерлока? Он немного смущался, но все равно продолжал свои дедукции, даже когда Джон говорил, что это «не хорошо». Бессмысленное дело. Джон потом привык, но сначала возмущался.

— Не обязательно, что вы будете таким же, как ваша семья, — Карен вступила в разговор, даже не подумав, уместно ли это. — Иногда наоборот, ты действуешь наперекор семье. — Она взглянула на отца, и тот кивнул, разрешая продолжать. — Мама ушла, когда я была ребенком, но я не оставлю свою семью ради другого. Я не собираюсь уходить или, по крайней мере, буду очень осторожно принимать решение, в отличие от мамы. — Она бросила на отца извиняющийся взгляд, но тот снова кивнул. Правда, добавить было уже нечего.

— У тебя есть хотя бы отец, — ответил Джон. — Мои родители оба спились, да и сестра не лучше.

— Но у вас были друзья, да?

Джон неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Приятели, не друзья. Я обхожусь без них, живу сам по себе.

Джон не мог видеть Шерлока, вряд ли его видели сестры и отец, но Карен видела. Она даже не думала, что Шерлок Холмс мог так на кого-то смотреть. Он искренне жалел Джона, и его рука даже дернулась. Карен очень хотелось, чтобы Шерлок положил эту руку Джону на плечо, но нет. Лицо Шерлока приняло равнодушное выражение, как только он понял, что Карен за ним наблюдает.

— Теперь у вас есть друг.

Шерлок слегка смутился, а Джон слегка покраснел. Тесс позже ворчала о том, что все хорошие мужики оказываются геями, и Карен чуть не спустила ее с лестницы за тупость.

==================================================

На шестнадцатый день рождения Карен взорвался отель, в котором вел расследование отец. Она сбежала из школы и бросилась домой к телевизору, чтобы в ужасе посмотреть в новостях, жив ли он. Она лихорадочно писала смс-ки, забрасывая его вопросами и угрозами, что отец пожалеет, если не ответит. А потом она увидела отца, быстро идущего по обломкам здания. Шерлок и Джон должны были там находиться. Телефон молчал, и Карен отправилась на метро к месту взрыва. Потребовала, чтобы ее провели к отцу. Полицейский оказался новичком и пропустил ее, но тут появилась Салли и быстренько вывела Карен, пока инспектор не заметил.

— Шерлок и Джон там?

— Да, — она была рада слышать, что Салли сказала правду, но захотелось упасть на землю и разрыдаться. — Я попрошу отца позвонить тебе, когда они выйдут, но сейчас иди домой. Здесь опасно.

Дома уже были сестры. Отец всем отправил сообщение, что он в порядке, но они снова забеспокоились, узнав про Джона и Шерлока. Четыре часа они сидели перед телевизором и ничего не узнали, а потом отец сообщил, что оба найдены и находятся в больнице.

Луиза и Тесс занялись своими делами, а Карен отправилась в больницу. Отец вместе с Джоном был в комнате для посетителей. Карен обняла отца, потом Джона. «С ним все будет хорошо», — уверенно произнесла она, даже не зная, что произошло. «С ним все будет в порядке, с ним всегда все бывает в порядке». Джон молчал, а потом их пригласили к Шерлоку. Карен пошла с Джоном, получив разрешение отца.

Шерлок, в крови и синяках, был подключен к такому количеству аппаратуры, о котором Карен даже не подозревала. Джон спокойно объяснил, как она работает, и Карен поняла, что Шерлока окружали в основном мониторы. С ним не произошло ничего страшного, нужно было только очнуться. Джон опустился на стул и закрыл лицо руками. Похоже, он что-то хотел сказать ей или Шерлоку, поэтому она сама решила обе проблемы. Взяла руки Джона и положила на руку Шерлока.

— Он не оставит вас, — заявила она. — Он не поступит с вами так.

— У него может не быть выбора.

— Нет, выбор есть всегда. Сражаться или убегать. Остаться или уйти. Всегда есть выбор, так или иначе. И я не дам ему выбрать неправильно, — она обошла кровать, несмотря на попытки Джона ее успокоить.

— Послушай меня, Шерлок Холмс, — она встала на колени и заговорила удивительно спокойным голосом. — У тебя есть только один выбор, и это возвращение. Ты откроешь глаза, и наплевать, сколько сил на это придется потратить и насколько это больно. Твое место здесь, с Джоном, и ты это знаешь. Если ты не вернешься, я никогда тебя не прощу. Папа никогда тебя не простит, и Джон (неважно, что он скажет, когда я уйду) тоже никогда тебя не простит. Это хуже, чем кокаин. А теперь встряхнись и начни бороться. Даю двадцать четыре часа. Если ты не проснешься, то пожалеешь, что когда-то появился на свет.

Джон молчал. Она подошла к нему и сжала руку. Чтобы успокоить и чтобы самой что-нибудь не швырнуть.

— Ты никогда никого не теряла? — спросил Джон.

Карен покачала головой. Если только мать, но она этого не помнила. Она понимала, что дедушка долго не проживет, что отец умрет прежде ее и сестер, но в этих случаях выбора не будет. Все стареют, все уйдут, но никто не сдастся без боя. Шерлок моложе отца, и он не имеет права оставлять жизнь без единого слова или боя, как это сделала ее мать.

Она не ожидала, что Шерлок вернется ради нее. Он вернется только ради Джона, но она напомнит, где его место, если от удара головой ему отшибет всю память.

— Вы потеряли многих, — признала Карен. — Но его вы не потеряете. — «Не в мою смену», — промолчала она. И пошла к отцу.

На следующий день, на уроке химии, она получила две смс-ки. Прочтя первую, чуть было не вскочила и не запрыгала от радости.

«Двадцать два часа, мисс Лестрейд. Спасибо за дополнительную мотивацию. Попросите отца взять вас с собой в следующий раз, иначе я не помогу ему в деле Лексингтона. ШХ»

Вторая смс-ка от Джона была гораздо более забавной.

«Ты можешь так же распечь его, когда надо будет платить за квартиру?»

==================================================

Когда Шерлок Холмс бросился с крыши Бартса, Карен заявила во всеуслышание, что никогда не простит его за то, что он бросил Джона и заставил его смотреть. И не изменила мнения, когда ей сказали, что он сделал это ради спасения жизни Джона.

— Он снова разрушил его, — сказала она отцу. Ее уверенность немного пошатнулась, когда она узнала, что своей смертью Шерлок спас еще троих человек, в том числе и ее отца. Да, это заслуживало благодарности, но не прощения.

— Наверняка был другой путь, — кричала она отцу. — Просто должен быть!

Папа сказал, что так не думает.

— В каком-то смысле я рад его поступку, — тихо сказал он. — Когда я встретил его, он со спокойной душой позволил бы нам всем умереть, чтобы самому жить. Теперь он стал хорошим человеком.

— Чтобы это доказать, ему не нужно было умирать! — отрезала она.

Папа согласился, но Шерлок сделал свой выбор, и теперь ничего нельзя было изменить.

После того, как все утихло, она сбежала на кладбище. Села перед могилой Шерлока и стала смотреть на оставленные там предметы. Никотиновые пластыри принес отец, но остальное распознать было трудно. Наверное, что-то принес Джон, но Карен не могла понять, что именно. Никто не мог понять их дружбу, в том числе и Карен. Она видела, что двое одиноких людей нашли друг в друге то, чего раньше не имели, а теперь потеряли. Вернее, один потерял.

— Мерзавец, — сообщила она надгробию. — Сущий мерзавец! — Она стукнула по камню, удивившись, что ее не поразил за дерзость гром небесный. — Ты оставил его! Ты бросил его, и он никогда не сможет этого забыть. Никогда не станет прежним. Никогда не вернется к жизни. Ты знал это, и все равно прыгнул. Ты… ты… — она упала на колени и разрыдалась. Она плакала, пока не почувствовала на плече и щеке чьи-то руки. Не руки отца. Шерлок. Карен хотела убежать, закричать, но Шерлок крепко ее обнял. Скорее, чтобы заставить умолкнуть, чем утешить, и она сдалась.

— Я — мерзавец, — согласился он. — Я бросил его, чтобы спасти, потому что живой Джон, который меня ненавидит, лучше мертвого Джона. Вряд ли ты поймешь, но ты не должна никому говорить. Пока я не уничтожу людей, которые хотят его смерти. Тогда я вернусь. Понятно?

Она кивнула, и Шерлок исчез, как сквозь землю провалился. Карен пришла в ярость. В ярость от того, что знала очень важную вещь и должна была молчать. Ей захотелось увидеть, что сделает Джон с Шерлоком, когда тот вернется. Она хотела, чтобы Шерлок вернулся, и Джон мог его прибить.

Все же она надеялась, что Джон сможет его простить. Пусть лучше Шерлок умер бы на самом деле, чем видеть, как-то, что осталось от живого человека, рассыпается в прах.

================================================== 

Карен почти стукнуло восемнадцать, когда Шерлок Холмс вернулся в Лондон.

«Джон не разговаривает со мной. ШХ»

«С возвращением. Ты сломал его, теперь нужно все исправлять».

Насколько она смогла понять, ситуация была сложной, но ей надо было готовиться к поступлению в университет. Она собиралась учиться в Уэльсе. Курс общей психологии, для будущей работы в полиции. Какое-то время от Шерлока и Джона не было новостей, но пришло время отъезда, и Карен спросила у отца, что происходит.

— Они расследуют преступления вдвоем, но не вместе. Нужно время, чтобы все наладилось. — «Если вообще наладится» — повисло в воздухе, пусть никто не хотел об этом думать или озвучивать.

Интересно, если бы сейчас вернулась ее мать, что было бы? Карен прогнала эту мысль из головы. Это другое. Друзья были частью семьи, которую выбирают, и, если они предавали, это ранило больше, чем предательство родственников. Так думала Карен, исходя из того, что знала и видела.

Зрелище друга, прыгающего со здания, не вписывалось ни в какие рамки.

Она вспомнила тот раз, когда общалась с Шерлоком по телефону отца, и, как следует подумав, решилась на то же самое. Сначала она хотела написать смс, но в итоге позвонила.

— Алло?

— Здравствуйте, Джон — прошептала она смущенно. — Это Карен. Карен Лестрейд.

— Что-то случилось с отцом?

— Нет, ничего. Я… я просто позвонила, чтобы спросить, как дела у вас с… Шерлоком.

Джон имел полное право повесить трубку, и оба это знали. Он сначала вроде так и хотел, но потом ответил.

— Все наладится. Я знаю, что наладится.

— Он ведь сделал это, чтобы спасти вас, вы знаете? И папу тоже. Он бы так не поступил, если бы имел выбор.

— Выбор есть всегда.

Ее собственные слова. Она закусила губу.

— Иногда нет. Или оба варианта одинаково ужасны. Он мог все рассказать вам, зная, что вас убьют. Мертвый Джон, который его любит, или живой, который ненавидит. Ужасны оба решения. Что выбрали бы вы? — Она вдруг подумала, что понимает мать, но испугалась не так сильно, как должна была бы.

— Не в этом дело.

— Конечно, в этом. Я лишь хотела вам сказать, почему он так поступил. — «Только не спрашивайте меня, откуда я это узнала».

Джон не спросил, а, может быть, ему уже сказал Шерлок.

— Когда-то я сказал ему, что людей защищают друзья, — вздохнул он. — Мои последние слова перед тем, как я ушел.

— Он так и сделал.

— Да, даже очень хорошо сделал. Так хорошо, что хочется врезать.

Карен подумала о своей смс-ке и о полученной в ответ. О человеке, который шесть лет назад искал в их доме ручку.

— Он позволил бы вам это. Он позволил бы вам все, если бы это означало прощение.

Наступило опять долго молчание.

— Мне пора, — ответил Джон. — Иначе опоздаю на поезд. — Они быстро попрощались.

==================================================

Отец обнял ее, и Карен взяла с пола сумки, собираясь пойти на эскалатор, как увидела спешащих к ним Джона и Шерлока. Слепому было видно, что у них все в порядке. Джон выглядел человеком, а не тенью, а Шерлок сиял, как начищенный пятак.

— Вы просто идиоты, — сообщила она, бросив сумки и побежав навстречу. Обняв, столкнула их лбами. — Разговаривайте друг с другом почаще, когда такое случится снова, ладно? Я не смогу делать это из Уэльса!

— Больше такого не случится, — в голосе Шерлока не было места сомнениям, как и во взгляде Джона. — Джон хотел увидеть тебя и показать… ну…

— Что мы снова вместе, — закончил Джон. — Вместе и останемся. — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, словно не совсем уверенный в сказанном, и Джон пихнул его в бок. — Вместе, — повторил он. С нажимом.

Джон обнял ее на прощание, а Шерлок пожал руку, тихонько передав пачку сигарет. Она быстро закинула их в багаж, пока отец отвлекся на сестер.

— Как ты…

— Если он начнет отвечать, опоздаешь на самолет, — встрял Джон. — Счастливого пути!

С высоты эскалатора Карен смотрела на пятерых членов своей семьи. Грега Лестрейда распирало от гордости. Луиза Лестрейд улыбалась свойственной старшим сестрам горделивой улыбкой. Тесс чуть не плакала. Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон всем видом желали ей счастья. Это была ее семья — трое по крови, двое по выбору. Она помахала им, и все, даже Шерлок, махнули в ответ.

Она подумала, что ее семья была такой же нормальной, как остальные. Только гораздо интереснее.


End file.
